Flower's for your grave
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale, and the cold steel of a gun, However the spell is cast, tonight we honor a master of the form Naruto Castle (death in here)


_**hello this is the idea that came to me as mowing so read and review if you like it tell me what you like and all and i will countinue i need 10 to keep going ok**_

The landscape. Sand colored, stretching to a horizon of black. Very serene. And then we see a bead of red, rolling like a teardrop, and we realize this is no landscape. It's a body. Rose petals tumble slowly through space, landing on naked skin. Gloved hands place sunflowers on the victim's eyes, a young woman in her early twenties. suddenly the location changed and a mysterious woman voice came from nowhere as she said in a load strong voice.

"What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale, and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honor a master of the form and celebrate the launch of "Sharigan Fall,""

In the corner a man was standing over holding a black sharpie he had he head uncapped as he was signing a pair of firm busty breast from a fine blonde wpman who was simple smiling as he whispered seductivly into her ear,

"Call me when its about to be washed off."

The woman chuckeled soon you looked and recognised the area you were in, This is not your Daddy's publishing party. Waiter dressed as murder victims serve drinks, while hardcore hotties mingle with middle-aged men. Around the room, giant placards advertise Naruto Castle's latest potboiler, "Sharigan Fall." The woman, standing at the podium in front of the crowd, is Sakura huro, President of Black Pawn Publishing. her hair was pure bubble gum pink small breast as she gave Naruto a looked that told him to get on the stage as she countinued to speck in the microphone, where she continued to say,

"the stunning conclusion to his best-selling Sasuke Storm mystery series. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Master of the Macabre... Naruto Castle."

Music screamed as the man named naruto moved turning his sunglasses on as he smirked thinking like alway's that everything in the world was doing amazing but what he didnt know was he was wrong...dead wrong.

down town not that far a woman was walking into a large apartment buildingpast Uniforms interviewing neighbors, to apartment 217. A couple of plain clothes are going over their notes. They are Detectives Kiba inuzuka and Shikamaru nara. Crime scene techs photograph the body of a young woman. She lied face up on the dining room table, nude, but covered head-to-toe in rose petals. Covering her eyes are two sunflowers. the long hairwoman crouches to look over the victim's body.

Her name was a simple on but it was elegant Hinata higurashi didn't match over her look's she had a eligant curvy frame like a hourglass and short hair that was only passed her ear's her ear having a simple form of cubiczarconium diamond's as she looked at him she wore a leather jacket covering up a nice frame of breast at least in the length of C to DD but she mainly covered up by the jacket and her eye's were lavander but she had the looked of focused as she looked over the nude woman as she asked herself,

"Who are you?"

soon shikamaru came next to her holding a folder as he said in a calm voice working in his buisness for over 4 year's and before that being in a war had given him a simple comfort being with the dead as he said to hinata,

"Ten-ten pandora. 24. Grad student at kohana, part of the Social Work program."

"Hinata gave a puff of breath as she sighed and looked back at the pinapple head and said to him "Nice place she has doesn't she."

Kiba moved up to them both as he took a slight looked at Hinata rear hoping no one looked right then as he responded, "Hey daddy money can go pretty far."

They moved over as the woman looked simple she was a smiling younge woman with blonde hair blue eye's and a look of desire as she examined the body, Hinata looked at her as she said "Can you identafie anything else the victim had on her beside the rose's ino?"

Ino looked at her and nodded as she moved her hand over and said

"Not much just two bullet womb who say's romance isn't dead? " hinata responded to who ino said "I do ever saturday night."

There was a moment of silence before Ino began to talk again as she said "Look's like no form of struggle so my own bet is that she knew the killed before she died."

Hinata nodded as she looked around and she got a strange look on her face as she then said to the other's,

"Doe's this look familiar too any of you?"

soon shikamaru looked over at Hinata and responeded to her,

"No, but I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones. Just give me a Jack shot Jill over Bill so I can get my call and go home."

Hinata gave her famous icey stair as she looked back at shikamaru but then gave a eary smile as she walked around the body moving her hips slightly as she said softly,

"Oh, but the freaky ones require more. They reveal more. Look at how he left her: covered modestly."

Kiba looked over at her this time not looked at her asset's, and responded to her,

"So?"

Hinata glared at him as she looekd over at the end of the victims feet as she smirked giving her answer to the dog boy

"So, despite all of the effort, all of the preparation, you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse." she pointed at the woman who looked like she was in perfect notion nothing that could have been anything not even a little sign of a seman trail between the lovely dead woman leg's only thing showed was roses,

"You really get that from just this?" Shikamaru ashed as he was getting confused wanting to know what she was actually saying,

hinata looked at him as she began to slowly get annoyed by this they weren't understanding heck shikamaru was acting lazy again and wasn't listening to what she was even saying to him and said

"This, plus I've seen this before." kiba moved over to her as he grabed her shoulder but all it did was get him a dirty looked as he moved away and said

"You've seen it before? Where?"

Hinata nodded as she looked and said before getting a really annoyed look at how these two seemed to act like idiot's

"Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes? Don't you guys read?"

Returning to naruto and his insteamed publisher as she moved over to him wraping her left over his shoulder as she took him to the side saying,

"What kind of idiot kills off his bestselling main character?"

Naruto gave a childish smile as he move his sunglasses down and looked at her with and responded in a husk low voice

"Are you asking as my blood-sucking publisher or as my blood-sucking ex-wife? "

Sakura rolled hereye's this was happening again as she looked at him and said simply

"Oh, is that what you're doing? Punishing me by killing the Golden Goose?" this was true they had gotten a divorce over 6 month ago after a string of fighting and bickering about him not bringing anymore of his draft for her to read and she gave him this as the ending now she didn't know what she would do.

Naruto then responded to his ex-wife slash publisher

"Oh, come on. I may be petty and short-sighted, but I'm not that petty and short-sighted." This actually suprised her so much hearing this as most of the time Naruto would actually act more like a child and then Sakura said to him

"Really? Then why? " As she asked Naruto this naruto then said in a simple way only he could say to the pink hair woman,

"Writing Sasuke used to be fun. Now it's like work." This brought Sakura head down as she talked to him in her angered voice knowing this was the only way that he seemed to understand him at all

"Mm. God forbid you should work. I mean, you could've retired him, you could've crippled him, you could've had him join the frickin' circus. But no. You had to put a bullet through his head."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and give a great toothy smile as he said to the pink hair woman who ear's were steaming mad as she reminded him of something he really enjoyed out of his last book

"Yeah, real messy, too. Big exit wound. But don't worry, Sasuke Storm is not the Golden Goose here. I am. I wrote half a dozen best-sellers before him. What makes you think I'm going to stop now?"

Sakura looked into naruto eyes somthing she never though of doing for a while now but gave him in return a cocky smirk as she said to him before they countinued walking

"Oh, I don't know. The fact the new book was due nine weeks ago?"

Naruto followed her behind as he kept giving a smart responce that he could think of right then

"You can never rush genius sakura."

Sakura then said as she walked not wanting to look into the young writer's eye's afraid she would be traped in the like a woman in his book who looked into sasuke's eye's and responded to him

"Genius, Richard? Try blockage. I heard you haven't written in months."

Naruto gave her a confused look as she said that he was afraid to ask how she knew that threw the time off killing sasuke he was litteraly growing a bit of writer block

"That's ridiculous." he said

Sakura looked at him and smirked not looking in him in the eye's just pretending to as she looked at his rugged chin

"My sources are very reliable." she responded Naruto eye's changed again as he wonder who the source was his noise flairing up as he had a idea who it had to have been.

"Well, they're wrong. " Naruto said fast as he was getting scared now as she responded to him

"They better be. If I don't have a new manuscript on my desk in the next three weeks, Black Pawn is prepared to demand the return of your advance."

Naruto was more nerves as he responded but his eye's looked more red and iris slited slightly as he was looking a little mad.

"You wouldn't dare."

Sakura had him right where she wanted him to be knowing that making him mad got his blood pumping some and it would get him to work,

"Try me. Just try me." she said before walking away leaving the writer to be on his own. Then naruo came up with something as she was leaving and said to her with great amusment

"You know, I already returned that advance. I spent it divorcing you! "

Sakura smiled looking back at him before shruging more and left,

Tsunade senju, a classic broad in the Broadway mold, a former actress on the Great White Way, Tsunade was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her twenty large breast to make you stutter in fear as she ould sufficate you in them and was holding a simple bottle of sake,

Kyuubi Castle, 15, Bloody red hair like her more and her father eye's when he was made red and slited as she looked at him she had a small frame but a somewhat cute rear and was the total opposet from her father and grandmother, she sits at the bar in a party dress, studying from a physics text book. She's a natural beauty, the kind of old soul more at home with adults than kids her own age.

Tsunade looked at her as she took a drink from the alcohol smirking seeing her grandaughter with a book at a party like this,

"Really, dollface. Who does homework at a party?"

Kyuubi looked at her grandmother as she couldnt help but smile as she did alway's wonder if she would get the same size as her grandmother in breast she might look smart but inside she had a cunning of a fox but she responded to her.

"I have a test next week."

Tsunade smirked as she looked at her grandaughter and responded to her being a smart ass,

"So do I. Liver function. You don't see me studying. Alright. Gimme a hit of the bubbley."

Naruto moved up to the two woman as he moved his arm's around them wearing his sunglasses at this night as he responded hearing his mother comment on the drink.

"Make it two. "

Ad the bartender left to make their drink his mother looked at him and gave a smile as she said in her somehow sober state

"Hey, kiddo. Sales must be slipping. They're only serving the soft stuff. "

Naruto rolled his eye's back some as she said that he had it done on purpose as he knew she drank all he had since she moved into the house him and his daughter lived in. Soon he saw his daughter a gleam in his eye's just like the day she was born, she said to him

"Hey Dad."

Naruto smirked as he moved his hand messing with his teenage daughter she gave him the family dirty look that scared some people to death especially when she did it,

"Hey sweetie. So, Mother..."

As she said that she moved covering Naruto mouth fast as she didn't want him to reminder how old she really was

"Shh. Not so loud. I'm still hoping to get lucky."

Naruto manage to get his mouth free as he said to the old woman in a magly manor

"Did you tell Sakura I was having trouble writing?"

Tsunade tried her best to hide her face but she couldnt and gave up as she counldn't lie to her son no matter how much she tried,

"Oh, I told her nothing of the sort. I... I may have said something about spending your days moping in your underwear waiting for post time at Belmont, but hey, you're an artist. It's expected."

Naruto couldnt believe was he was hearing what his mother was doing to him

"We had a deal. I let you live with us, but you don't talk about my work."

"What's to talk about? You haven't done any since I moved in." Tsunade responded fast as she hear her son say that,Kyuubi eye's widen as she said

"Gram!"

Tsunade moved her hand at the 15 year old girl head and responded,

"Well, he hasn't."

Naruto looked like he wanted to slap his moher in the back of the head bu he knew he wouldn't so he said in a menicing manor like he would do something like place rotton egg's in her 6 inch black steleto heal's if she didn't stop.

"Whatever I have and haven't done, I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't share it with my ex-wife."

Tsunade looked at her son and said,

"Oh, what's the big deal? Hang on, sweetie. I just got a hit on my Greydar. "

and soon her head moved as she notice something fast and notice a something she wanted to have,She's locked in on a Silver Fox (70s) across the room. Country club looks, spray-on tan. As he lifts his glass of champagne to his lips Tsunade scans his fingers. she then gave a fox like smile

"Bingo. No ring. Stand back, kids. Momma's going fishing. "

Naruto rolled his eye's they felt like they where going to bust the way he had been rolling them threw most of the night as he said to his daughter.

"You should have me committed."

Kyuubi looked at her father and smirked as she said to him

"For what? Letting her move in? I think it's sweet."

Naruto moved his hand in a strangling form as he said to his daughter in a alost litteral threat

"Won't be sweet when I strangle her."

The bartender puts the two glasses of champagne on the bar. Naruto sets one of the champagne flutes in front of Kyuubi. She then said to her father,

"You know I'm only fifteen right?"

Naruto looked at his daughter as he took the drink and swiged his down letting the hot liquid burn down his mouth as it soothed his nerves down slightly, then as he placed it down said to his daughter,

"You're an old soul."

Kyuubi looked at her father she wouldnt have mind to drink some gett her own nerve's down but she knew of her family little history of addiction to thing like her father in writing and Baa-chan thing with saki and she didn't want to follow in her family footstep's.

"Yeah, well, me and my soul can wait. "

She then moved the glass away to keep from tempting hersef and her father looked at her wanting to make her be more like a kid and not so much of a adult,

"When I was your age... (he stops himself) I can't tell that story. It's wildly inappropriate. Which, oddly, is my point. Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can't tell your children?" he smirked but kyuubi didn't look at him she did what he had and rolled his eye's.

"I think you've enough of those for both of us." Naruto looked deep in his daughter eye's thinking of someway to make her laugh or make her understand what he was saying.

"Life should be an adventure. You want to know why I killed Sasuke? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan" "Where do you get your ideas?" "

kyuubi interupted hm and said

"And the ever popular, "Will you sign my chest?""

Naruto smirked as she said that and responded to his kit he sometime's called her when she was a baby,

"That one I don't mind so much."

"Yeah, well, FYI - I do." was her only respond as she looked back into the book for a moment.

Naruto almost gave up as he sat drinking the other oone that was left all alone and said in his sobert state,

"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."

soon he heard a voice behind him and she said to him.

"Mr. Castle?"

Right then as Naruto heard his last name he turns around and pulls out a pen. seeing the woman he gpt a gleam in his eye's seeing her she was one firey vixen to him more amazing then his ywo ex-wives and he was hopng by tonight he would be making a concuest,

"Where would you like it?"

The wonam whoapproaches was holding holds up her badge. She had a look of annoyance as she said to Narutp

"Detective Hinata higurashi. KPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Kyuubi took the pen out of her father hand and said in a almost smug voice to her father like a teenager would do and said,

"That's new."

_**Thank's for reading hope i didn't suck and remember 10 review's will let me keep going ok thank you.**_


End file.
